


The Meaning of Restraint Redux

by Herembers



Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Loss of Virginity, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herembers/pseuds/Herembers
Summary: The trio's happy reunion is soured when Fuu reveals to Mugen that she's engaged. Set one year post-canon.
Relationships: Jin/Shino (Samurai Champloo), Kasumi Fuu/Mugen
Comments: 16
Kudos: 45





	The Meaning of Restraint Redux

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Meaning of Restraint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840395) by [Herembers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herembers/pseuds/Herembers). 



> This is an alternate universe or a reimagining you could say, of my other fic by the same name. I was thinking, what If I wrote out the scenario Fuu poses Mugen about being married?  
> Now, Mugen shows up only to find that Fuu is engaged. Some of the very beginning is the same with details changed as needed. Notably, Jin’s role has expanded. The story diverges completely from their reunion in the tea shop. This means you don’t necessarily have to read TMoR first if you haven’t already, but it might be interesting to see the differences. Please note the rating change between the two. Thanks!

* * *

Cold, salty, ocean wind whips like knives at Mugen's face, chilling him to the bone. Autumn has begun to stitch brilliant golds and reds to the trees dotted along the countryside by the sea. He grunts, hoisting a rucksack over his shoulder, less than grateful for the meager warmth it provides. He never much liked this northern part of the country, preferring instead the balmy beaches down south this time of year. He can't wait to head back there, feel the sun on him again, warm his bones a little after the long trip. He curses his clothing choice, glancing down at the scrap of paper again.

_Mugen,_

_Some time has passed since we’ve parted ways. I heard from a supplier about a man matching your description and that you would be stopping at the port here. I’d like for you to stop in when you arrive. I need your assistance. I’ve enclosed directions._

_Jin_

_PS: Fuu is here as well._

Partway through reading the note he was half tempted to ignore it, but he’s just gotten off a job and as coincidence would have it, ended up in the very town Jin mentioned.

He keeps a steady pace walking towards the tiny inlet town. Jin and Fuu in one place. He didn't think he'd see those two again so soon. If anything, he felt like maybe 10 years down the line he'd run into a bar and see Jin there all stoic, sitting in the back like he's got a stick up his ass. Of course, Mugen would kick his ass immediately, just like old times. He grins to himself. He hopes he's gotten fatter and slower in the time the past year. That alone would make this little reunion worth it.

And Fuu. He imagined he might see her eventually too. Maybe across a busy marketplace or kidnapped in a brothel. Sometimes when he stops into one, he'll do a quick scan to make sure she's not there. That would be a pain. At some point she'll probably do the _noble_ thing and get knocked-up by some old farmer in one of these shitty little towns. Fuu: wife and mother, cooing over some slobbering brat that looks just like her. He sours slightly at the thought. _Nah, she's definitely a waitress somewhere still. No sane man would wife up that loudmouth_.

He'd like to argue that the two had little impact on him, but he has a feeling he would have been running aimlessly for most of his life if he hadn't bumped them when he did. They swept him in an entirely new direction, one he hadn't intended. Not that he ever had many solid intentions in his life beyond food, fighting and fucking. But he won't lie; it felt good to have a purpose even a vague one. Sunflower samurai, monsters in the woods, whatever it was. It kept him _moving_ at least.

Jin was like him in some ways, appreciated a good fight, even if Mugen didn't entirely understand his whole 'honor' thing. Too much honor and you'll end up impaled on the other end of some asshole's sword and thrown in a ditch for the bugs to eat you. If he were the sentimental type of bastard, he'd refer to him as a sort of…brother? He was annoying like one, that's for sure.

But Fuu?

She was annoying too and squeaky, nagging he and Jin nonstop. Constantly bitching about being hungry or crying. She was _always_ crying. She'd end up dragging he and Jin into some side town to play hero, whining about it being the right thing to do. Even now, sometimes his sleeve will get caught on a tree branch and he'll turn, thinking he'll see her big brown eyes full of tears, staring up at him.

If Jin was like a brother, then that would make Fuu like…a sister? He grimaces at this. That doesn't sit right for some reason. Not since the dreams began.

A disturbing trend began to manifest itself in his sleep, ever since they split up. He started to dream about her. In them he wanders into a dark, wet cave and she's been tied up again like when he found her with Umanosuke. Her wet kimono is slick and tightly fitted to her slight frame. He blinks, transfixed by the rivulets of water sliding down between her breasts, past her stomach and lower still. In these dreams she isn't crying or scared. She pants softly, those big brown eyes full of expectation, ready to burst from the binding that holds her back. No fear or hesitation, only a bizarre longing that he feels inexplicably mirrored within himself, causing his stomach to tighten in anticipation. He reaches out hesitantly, curiously watching his own hand shake as it extends towards her but before he can touch her, he finds himself submerged under water, sinking deeper and farther away, her voice calls out to him, bringing him back to consciousness.

He'll wake up from these dreams disturbed with his heart pounding, running a hand through his sweaty hair wondering if he needs to get laid or to kill something. Probably both. He never thought he'd have a mind for such a wild imagination. The girl in his dreams and Fuu are two very different people, probably the roads in his brain got crossed and jumbled everything up since they've been apart and if she's here too maybe he'll get the dreams to stop. A healthy dose of reality will cure it.

They went their separate ways, and he was mostly okay with it but after a while he felt strangely directionless. He'd turn over at night expecting to see Jin's steadfast form leaning against a tree or Fuu snoring away on a mat nearby. Instead, the pale moon above illuminated only the dark trees around him, their shadows stretching towards him, and he'd have to remind himself that he was alone again.

He couldn't take the sitting around, or the lack of money, and eventually took a job at sea, thinking it would be a more criminal operation than it was. It was still illegal sure, but less fighting and killing than he'd have liked.

It was on that job he met an older man named Daisuke. He was a grizzled bastard that reminded him oddly of himself, like looking into the future. His stories of fighting and whoremongering could even shock Mugen. The whole crew loved him, and they'd often be up late on good, clear nights to listen to him, raucous laughter and cheap sake kept the stories flowing.

"Sounds like that's what I should do with my life." Mugen said one night after listening to another one of Daisuke's stories. He was kicked back on the deck staring at the night sky where the stars glittered clearly above. It was the first night in a long while where he felt close to normal, like he had a purpose again.

The older man laughed, shaking his head, "Those days are long behind me. Though, sometimes settling down is the where the _real_ danger comes in, I'll say that."

 _Settling down?_ He wasn't sure how that could be dangerous. Sounded more suffocating to him.

When the work was done Mugen hopped off at port. The job had disappointingly little bloodshed, but his pockets were heavier than they had ever been in his life and he felt a wave of rare kinship towards his now former crew mate. He was about to turn to offer to buy the guy a drink, maybe ask to hear more about the wild threesomes he had with those foreign girls in his younger years.

But Daisuke walked right past him, grinning at something behind him. Mugen turned to see a little girl in a pink kimono bounding forward and launching herself into his outstretched arms. He twirled her around while she giggled wildly. Behind her, a pretty woman in a dark plum colored kimono and swollen belly smiled and shook her head.

"About time you've returned."

Daisuke gave a barking laugh as he eyed her up and down, "I hope that ones' mine."

She smacked him lightly as he accepted her soft kiss on his cheek, "He's yours alright."

His eyes twinkled, "Ya' think it's a boy then?"

"He's kicking me like crazy, I'd be shocked if it wasn't a miniature you...he'll be the death of me."

He shook his head gravely, "Woman, you give me another girl and I'll be in the grave sooner than you."

Daisuke turned and winked at Mugen before the little girl tugged at his sleeve, begging to be picked up.

Mugen watched them walk away hand in hand towards the town in the distance, the little girl perched on his shoulders, their voices and laughter fading. It was then that a man walked up to him, asking for Mugen's name. He tore his gaze away from the small family to the slip of paper he was handed. Even before opening it to read the stern lettering on the outside told him exactly who it was from.  
  


* * *

Fuu sits in a small teashop trying to appear poised and unbothered, completely opposite of the turbulent storm that rages inside of her. Her eyes constantly flit to the window from over her cup of tea every time she takes a nervous sip. It's livelier out on the street now that the sun is setting. A small family walks past, along with a few fishermen ambling in from the sea. She thinks she's being sneaky as she cranes her head, trying to see around the corner when Jin speaks up from behind her.

"It's not him."

Her bottom lip juts out in annoyance, taking another dainty sip to show how unconcerned she is.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Hmm."

She sets her cup down with a sigh. "He probably won’t even show up you know how he is.”

"He will."

"What makes you so sure?" She snaps, turning back to him in annoyance. The samurai wisely holds his tongue, probably knowing that Fuu will argue with him. He returns to his quiet task of stocking items on a shelf beside him, his expression smooth and serene.

She feels a little ashamed of herself for snapping at him like that. She was so excited when she ran into him again. The day she saw him over a crowd of people she launched herself at him, laughing and crying. He stood there awkwardly, patting her back a moment before firmly extracting himself from her grip. She dragged him into a nearby restaurant to catch up. It was only around half a year since they'd last seen each other and, at least on her part, she really hadn't done much worth mentioning, but was happy to see him all the same. She found his companionship comforting to be around again. When he mentioned starting a new business, he offered her a job and she all but jumped at the opportunity.

She brought up Mugen often, mostly in passing. A brief comment here and there about how he was probably out traipsing from brothel to brothel. Or she’d be wringing to her hands on her apron, worried he was in trouble somewhere for opening his big mouth when he shouldn’t. And, did Jin miss him too? Because sometimes she…it doesn’t matter now. It shouldn’t anyway. That’s why when Jin mentioned he invited Mugen to visit, she was alarmed to say the least. The timing couldn’t be any worse and Jin of all people knew that. 

Still, she wore her best kimono every day on the off chance she'd step in and see Mugen waiting there, arm propped up on his bony knee, giving her one of his sarcastic smiles. She thinks maybe he'll initially be impressed by how she's filled out over the past year. Men's eyes no longer pass over her like when she was younger and scrawnier, instead they linger appreciatively. She may not be as overly endowed like some of the women Mugen would ogle, but her body has more softness and curves to it than she ever had while on their journey. Men will even go out of their way to pick up things she’s dropped, pour her tea, make excuses to talk to her. Jin has had to throw some out of the tea shop more than once. She tries not to let it get to her head, but it does feel good and it probably _is_ going to her head.

One of the more prominent men in town, a well-known and handsome merchant named Seikichi, has recently been stopping in to see her more often. He flirts with her openly whenever he drops off supplies, teasing her about her lack of husband. She blushes and giggles, finding the attention exhilarating. One late night, he pulled her behind the shop and took her hand in his to give it a soft kiss that, were it any other time in her life, she would have swooned on the spot…if her mind didn't immediately wander to Mugen.

Instead of fading away like she hoped, her feelings for him only had more time to ripen since they parted. So, when Jin mentioned knowing a man who had seen him recently and that he sent a letter for him, she felt herself grow cold. Why of all times did it have to happen _now_? Why couldn’t he have kept walking away like she thought he would. It’ll only complicate everything. 

Mugen. Her bodyguard, her guide, her hero. It was easy when they parted to act more mature than she felt. Like she didn't spend the next few weeks feeling listless and empty. She found a job easily enough even before Jin showed up, right back where she started before their journey: a waitress.

It's fine, after everything that happened, she finds the stability reassuring. She needs stability. She needs normalcy. The town is relatively safe, and criminals don't make too much a ruckus when they come through. 

It's quiet.

And because it's quiet she has plenty of time to ruminate on their journey. Some parts are more painful than others, but she's grateful because despite the hardships she faced, she never broke. Instead, she's been molded into someone stronger, tougher, someone both her mother and father would be proud of. She hopes anyway.

She thinks of Mugen most of all and the panic she felt kneeling over his broken body after his last fight. The tears in her eyes painted him in a fractured light that sparkled, threatening to engulf her in misery. She couldn't imagine a world without him in it. Not after everything they went through. It just wasn't possible. When he finally spoke, she wept with relief.

_"Thought you were the angel of death."_

She’s realistic though. He wasn't just a gallant hero saving the day all the time. He was cranky, and rude and _God_ did he have a bad attitude when he was hungry. He was lazy! Insufferable! A womanizing creep! But she can't ignore the countless times he came to her rescue. Even if he acted like it was a pain, he never left her behind. Sometimes she'd lay awake at night and worry that she wouldn't ever see him again, that he was already dead, somewhere alone in the woods or having long sunk beneath the waves.

_"I ain't gonna die, have some faith in me, will ya?"_

So, she does, and it makes her ache all the more.

When on that journey her feelings began to grow into something deeper, she isn't sure. She’s done her best to ignore them as they blossom inside of her despite her caution, but now that he might be coming back, they absolutely _thrive_. She used to hope he might think of her too, but she was just being childish. There’s no changing a man like that. She wouldn’t _want_ to change him or tie him down. They departed as friends, that’s the best she could hope for. The feelings she has for him will wither away eventually. She hoped to expedite that process the night Seikichi took her hand and asked her to be his wife.

She can’t help but feel it ironic he’s coming back now. She’ll be married in a week. _It doesn’t matter_ she reminds herself firmly; _he probably won’t even care or he’ll make fun of me for it._

"I'm going on a walk." She announces, standing and wiping off the front of her kimono. Sitting there has her antsy and it's probably annoying Jin how often she stands to poke her head out anyway.

"Don't stay out too late." He advises. "It'll be dark soon."

She smiles at the show of protectiveness but agrees. She just needs to _move_.

It's beginning to get colder. She shivers slightly but welcomes the fresh air, the bright colors of autumn blooming around the town. Rusty colored kusamomiji grass sways softly. Several of the streets are lined with brilliant gold ginkgo trees, their heavily laden limbs bowing gently in the breeze. It's quiet and quaint here. A few leaves flutter along the dusty path, swirling around her feet. More shops along the road are lighting their lanterns in preparation for the evening.

She's heard chatter that there'll be a festival soon, one that happens every autumn so everyone in is getting prepared. Some are hanging bright banners outside of their shops, others sweeping their store fronts to be neat and tidy for visitors. It'll be her first since moving here. She hopes Seikichi or even Jin might take her. It’ll get her mind off everything if Mugen does show up. She can smell the tantalizing aroma of various food being cooked at stalls nearby. She daydreams about the spicy sauces, the crispy tempura, the barbequed squid on a stick that is already making her mouth water imagining it.

She's daydreaming so deeply that she bumps into someone in the most crowded square of town. She looks up to apologize and it's none other than Mugen himself. Only, he doesn't recognize her and simply walks past without so much as a muttered apology. She's stunned for a moment; it's like no time has passed. Everything from the scraggly stubble on his chin to his wild hair, to the old sword slung over his back. It's all nearly the same. Nearly. Something warmer and inviting is working its way through her. He’s alive and breathing just steps from her. She could turn back now and pretend to not see him, meet him back at the tea shop after she’s had time to prepare herself. Her heart beats wildly in her chest as he pauses to look down at a letter in his hands. The one Jin sent. So, he _is_ there looking for them. For her? She’s missed him so much that walking away from him suddenly doesn’t feel like an option.

Without thought she reaches for him through the crowd, tugging on his sleeve. He freezes and turns back, eyes falling on her in surprise.

"Mugen.”

As his name leaves her lips, she's still holding onto his sleeve, pulling him to her. She has to hold herself back from throwing her arms around his neck like she did when she saw Jin for the first time again. That would be a bad idea. Instead smiles up at him, tears beading in her eyes. 

"You’re here!"

"Yeah. Jin told me to come." He gestures with the paper lamely; his expression is still furrowed as he blinks down at her.

"Didn't recognize ya' at first."

She thinks he might compliment her, but he mostly looks confused. She watches as his eyes travel slowly down her form and back up again. She flushes in embarrassment at his open assessment. On their journey he regarded her as a scrawny nuisance, she knew that, but now there's something in his face that twitches, like he's alarmed by something. Then, as if he can't stand _not_ ruining the moment, his lips crack into a mischievous grin.

"Guess you filled out finally."

She huffs quick sigh of relief, giving him a playful smack. _See? It’s just like old times!_ She walks beside him now, wiping at her eyes with her sleeve. She soothes herself; it would only be weird on her part because _she’s_ the one who had the feelings, not him. This cheers her up slightly.

"So, where have you been?"

He shrugs. "Around I guess."

His mind is far away from her though, it's not even on the conversation they're having, it's on the girl he parted ways with over a year ago.

Has it really only been a year? He blinks sideways at her walking beside him. He didn't recognize her when she brushed by. Were her eyelashes that long before? Her hair that dark? She's dressed in a soft green kimono with a pattern in yellow-a lot different from the raggedy pink thing she was always running around in before. She's also holding herself differently too and it unnerves him for some reason.

She leads him forward, rambling on about the town, how she's so surprised they're meeting up again. She gestures to the shops along the road, her face lighting up when she talks about some festival coming up, and the food she's excited to try. He makes a halfhearted remark about her only filling out because of food and she throws him a withering glare before haughtily walking ahead of him. _So, she's still herself at least, that's a relief._

He thought she might do something stupid like hug him when she first got his attention. She looked like she was holding herself back. Probably for the best, he doesn't need people seeing some weepy woman throwing herself at him. There’s something about her behavior that puzzles him though, as if she’s more anxious than excited. It lingers beneath the surface, but admittedly he’s never been a good read on women’s emotions. They change too fast. Her body language is closed off now, but he wonders how she would feel pressed against him, if she did hug him. 

This thought derails him for a moment, and he has to ask her to repeat herself.

"I _said_ , Jin is in here so behave yourself!"

"Jin's lucky to be alive." He mutters ducking to step inside a small teashop. "What's he doing in this dump anyway?"

There aren't any people inside but Jin sits at a small table near the entrance and when their eyes meet it's exactly like old times.

Their swords meet at once, glittering under the lamplight. Fuu groans, deftly maneuvering out of their way with a little hop.

" _Seriously_? Already?"

"Still pretty slow." Mugen grins at the samurai. "I almost got you there."

"Your stance is better than before but you're still woefully undisciplined." Jin replies smoothly.

Mugen grins again, slashing forward without abandon as Jin steps swiftly aside and back, his dark brows set in determination. His sword held steadily before him, readying his next move. Mugen bolts across the small tables there, geta tapping rhythmically against the wood, intending to strike from the side but starts wobbling for a moment on one of them before stumbling backwards with a _"Shit!"_ falling ineloquently from his mouth.

Jin stands aside, sheathing a sword with a heavy sigh. "You're distracted; it wouldn't be right to defeat you now. I also don't need you destroying my shop."

Mugen gawks up at him from the floor, sputtering out, " _Your_ shop, what, you _own_ this dump?"

Jin's face is perfectly blank as Mugen lets out a belly aching laugh that echoes across the shop, possibly across the entire town. He's clutching his side as Fuu comes to stand over him, kicking him out of the way.

"Oh, come on, get up you jerk."

"I can't!" Mugen says howling with mirth. "Jin, stick-in-his-ass samurai playing teatime! It's too funny!"

Eventually he manages to settle down from his laughing fit, but he still can't believe it. Jin: quaint little teashop owner. Jin patiently explains that a previous client left it to him in their will and instead of selling it off, he decided to try running it for a while. When he ran into Fuu, he asked her to work for him as a waitress since she had experience. He did fairly well, most of his customer base showed up in the morning and since he's a largely intimidating presence he rarely has any rowdy customers to worry about. He admits his knowledge in maintaining a business is lacking, but he tries anyway.

There are several patched holes in the roof above and Mugen can't help but admire the simple answer Jin gives in response to why he's bothering with the place.

"I wanted to try something new."

Just as he's about to bark at her about hoping they serve something stronger than tea, Fuu comes over with a bottle of sake to pour for the three of them. At one point she even runs out to grab dumplings from a restaurant nextdoor and places them triumphantly in front of a drooling Mugen, with a stern warning that he's to _share_. Jin closes shop early so the three can catch up uninterrupted.

Mugen tells them about the jobs he's taken on, trying to make it sound more dangerous and impressive than it was. He does eventually admit the last job he took wasn't the blood fest he expected but it paid well. It feels comfortable being there with the two of them again. Almost like no time has passed at all. Whatever anxiety Fuu displayed earlier has eased up, but he can’t help but feel on edge. Like something unpleasant still lurks close by. 

Throughout the evening Mugen’s eyes stray back to her over and over. She’s still as bossy as ever, pulling plates of food closer to herself and sticking her hand over his cup when she thinks he’s drank too much. Still voracious in appetite, she eyes the last dumpling with a sneaky glance. She leans over the table to grab it with her chopsticks and he follows the movement. He goes to block with his own pair when her eyes rise to meet his, the tops of her cheeks are pink and when she licks her lips it distracts him allowing her to stuff the dumpling triumphantly in her mouth. 

“Too slow.” She says thickly, through a full mouth.

“Brat.” He mumbles and coughs to the side to hide the grin that’s risen unexpectedly to his face.

He glances over to see Jin’s judicious eyes darting back and forth between the two. He clears his throat and sets his cup down in a decisive manner.

“Have you told him?”

Fuu’s face pales and she swallows with difficulty, setting her chopsticks down on the table with a small click. She looks between the two men before her eyes settle somewhere between the ridges on the table. Mugen frowns.

“Tell me what?”

“Uh _well_ -“

“Fuu is engaged.”

Mugen’s eyes shoot back to her. Instantaneously it hits him like a cold slap in the face: _betrayal_. So that’s what was waiting beneath the surface all night. She’s fiddles with her sleeve, picking at a stray thread that’s slowly unraveling into a hole. 

The small part of his brain that controls rationality knows how stupid it is to feel that way. _Betrayed by what?_ They left on equal terms. All of them. He’s struck with a nauseating thought, pointing a shaking finger between them.

“Wait, are you saying _you two…?”_

Her face goes red and she waves her hands emphatically. 

“No! Not Jin! It’s…someone else.” Her voice putters out, “I met him here a few months ago.”

The massive wave of relief he feels is brief and quickly eclipsed. So now exists a faceless man that he hates instead. 

He takes another swig of his drink and grunts. 

“Huh. How much you have to pay him to agree to that?”

Her mouth falls open. 

“I didn’t have to _pay_ him.” She says acerbically. “He asked me!”

Mugen scoffs at this, throwing another shot back. They’re coming easier now, and he revels in the burn they give his throat. She’s watching him like she’s waiting for something. _What does she want, a congratulations?_ He may have briefly thought she could be married by now, but he didn’t believe it was actually possible. It was more like a crazy what-if scenario gone wrong. _What if a giant wave destroys the island? What if Jin becomes a tea lady? What if Fuu gets married?_ Maybe because he was thinking of the old Fuu, the skinny loudmouth from before. Not this one who he feels almost compelled to apologize to. Almost. 

“Well, good for you.” He says finally, hoping the bitterness isn’t obvious. The party feels like it’s over and he’s already wondering If there’s another boat that can take him as far away from here as possible.

Jin, who has been watching the exchange closely speaks up. 

“You should get some sleep.” He says to Fuu, “I’d like to speak with Mugen alone.”

She narrows her eyes suspiciously. 

“I guess that’s okay. I am pretty tired.” She stands up, starting to straighten up the mess around them, picking up empty bottles and dirty plates. Jin stops her. 

“It’s fine. Mugen will take care of it.”

“The fuck I will?” He coughs indignantly but Fuu sticks her tongue out at him from behind Jin. 

“Good. Make yourself useful for once! Goodnight!” 

“ _For once?_ Who helped you find your smelly guy? Wait, she _lives_ here?” Mugen asks suddenly as she disappears around a corner towards the back of the shop. “What kind of operation you runnin’?” 

_Is that normal_ He wonders, _for a woman to live with a man unmarried?_ He’s never been good at the more proper aspects of society, especially ones that rank far above him. Shaking him from his thoughts Jin speaks up, his tone businesslike. 

“You recall in my letter that I asked you for assistance?”

“Yeah?” Mugen replies with some annoyance, “What is it, you want me to be a waitress too?”

Jin ignores this, adjusting his glasses that glint ominously in the light.

“The man Fuu is marrying is a wealthy merchant that I’ve gotten to know over my time here. He’s usually reliable but recently he’s been turning to an outside gang to bring in supplies quickly and more cheaply to the village.”

“So?”

“So, with it he brings trouble. Crime and violence are now becoming commonplace.”

Mugen blinks at him before giving a long, low whistle. “Damn you really have gotten soft if you care about all that. Just kill the bastards, what’s the big deal?” He takes another swig, mind once again drifting to the waitress. _A wealthy_ _merchant_? _What a gold digger_. 

“Because I want to make a safe home here for my wife.”

Mugen nearly falls over backwards, spluttering and coughing up his drink. 

“Your _what_?” 

“You may remember on our journey sometime before I met a woman who was working to pay for her husband’s debts. We helped her escape.”

Mugen wracks his brains for a moment, the alcohol has made him slow and fuzzy before remembering. 

“The prostitute?”

Jin gives him a sharp look but sighs.

“My intent was to make this a safe place for her to start over. For both of us. I plan to bring her here soon and I won’t let anything ruin that.”

“So, what, you want _me_ to do your dirty work? Go and kill some dudes?” This surprises him because while Jin’s unquestionably the more honorable of the two, he’s never been afraid to step up when needed. Not that Mugen necessarily minds, in fact he’s itching to kill something right about now. 

“Rather than killing anyone, I want you to convince her not to marry him.”

For a moment, the small tea shop is silent with the only sounds being the howling wind outside whipping leaves and debris against the old building. Mugen stares at him in disbelief. 

“You’re kidding?”

“She is only marrying him because she thinks she has to.”

This doesn’t make sense to him. Of course, marriage never has. He has some idea that choice usually doesn’t matter when it comes to the ordeal. He’s heard stories of lovers killing themselves when their families make an unfavorable match. Which he found ridiculous, just run away at that point, no need to be so _dramatic_. But with both of her parents dead, she doesn’t have to worry about that mess, does she? If she doesn’t even like the guy, why bother? More important than all of that he has to remind himself: he doesn’t belong here. This isn’t about him.

“Look,” He says with a heavy sigh. “I’m tellin’ you right now I don’t give a rats ass who she marries. If she wants to hop on the first guy to show her attention, that’s _her_ deal. Don’t see what this has to do with me. We already helped her find her sunflower guy, it’s finished. I don’t owe her, or you shit and I don’t care what she does.” 

“We both know that’s not true.”

Mugen glowers at him, but there’s no fire behind it, because Jin sees through it. He knows the little tramp has somehow worked herself inside of him, burrowed deep in the black pit in his chest. A place he thought inhospitable. Probably inside Jin too, though to a lesser extent. That’s why they helped her over a year ago and part of why they’re both sitting here now while she snores peacefully in the next room. They’re both suckers. It’s humiliating, even if he hasn’t said it out loud, to feel controlled like that.

“She’ll be married in a few days.” Jin says quietly. “As a friend, I am asking you to try to convince her, she won’t listen to me. She thinks she’ll be a burden on Shino and me. If it doesn’t work, then on her wedding night I will take action. I’d just rather not upset her like that.”

“Who cares if she gets upset?” Mugen mutters, annoyed by Jin’s ‘as a friend’ comment because it’s manipulative and even worse than that it’s working. He rubs his forehead. “We’ve done shit she didn’t like before; she’ll cry and get over it like always.”

“Fuu is still my friend.” Jin reminds him.

Mugen rolls his eyes at this. “So, what’s wrong with the guy anyway besides hiring shitty gangs? He’s rich, isn’t he?”

“There’s more to a successful marriage than what a man can provide financially. Often, it’s precisely those types of marriages that fail. I have heard troubling rumors about this man, they are vague, but I trust my gut: he won’t be good for her and he won’t be good for this town. Breaking this engagement will be beneficial for _everyone_ here.” 

He gives Mugen a meaningful look that he in turn ignores. He swirls the remaining contents of his cup around and around. His mind strays again to his dreams where she haunts him. Where she’ll always haunt him if he walks away now. But it might be easier to leave after this, knowing that Jin will be here to look after her, that she won’t be tied to some creep. 

“Fine. I convince her to dump the asshole and I leave, sound good?”

“If that’s what you decide.” Jin says slowly, his voice dubious. Mugen lays his pounding forehead on the cool wood of the table. This entire detour has been way more trouble than he expected. He glances over to see Jin giving him a strange look.

“What now?”

He pauses, seeming to choose his words carefully. “Fuu is…desirable.”

Mugen’s head whips up from the table so fast he nearly knocks it over. He gapes at him before Jin quickly explains. 

“Not to me. She is like family, but I’ve seen it. If you don’t decide to make a move, someone else will and if they’re suitable, I won’t stand in the way next time.”

“Oh yeah? Well, who says I’m even interested?” He mumbles. 

Jin stands from the table to look down on him.

“I’m no fool and neither are you, regardless of how you may try to convince yourself otherwise.”

He leaves Mugen to nurse on his remaining sips of alcohol. He tips the bottle to his mouth but only a few precious drops come out. The drinking has made him clumsy and he sends the bottle rolling off the table with a soft thud. He lays his head back down, closing his eyes. It’s too much to process right now, he just needs to sleep it off. The pounding in his head begins to soften as he focuses on the wind blowing outside. It rattles the thin screens, every now and then sending a gust through a hole in one strong enough to make him shiver. At one point he registers warmth as a blanket is draped over his shoulders. He looks up through a haze of sleep and alcohol but can’t make out more than the vague form of a woman. _Fuu_. He wonders if it’s the dream version or the real one, he reaches out for her, but she vanishes in the inky darkness and fades away.

* * *

The next day is calmer, with pale light trickling into the dusty store. Fuu sweeps up fallen leaves at the front entrance of the shop, occasionally peeking inside. Mugen seems to have taken the news pretty easily, like she thought he made a crass joke about her needing to pay a man to marry her. She knows he probably doesn’t even understand that if her family were alive, in a way they _would_ be paying someone. She won’t explain that to him though because he’ll only give her more grief. 

He sits nearby sipping on what she hopes is water given how tired and drained he looks from the night before. _At least it’ll be easier now to move on_ , she reasons. She’s still got him as a friend and that’s all that matters. They’ll part on good terms like before and…she’ll be married. 

She thinks of her parents, the type of marriage they had. Her memories of them are hazy, faded by time. They come to her in brief flashes. Late evenings spent catching fireflies that glow in her father’s large hands and make his eyes sparkle. Her mother’s smile as they walk hand in hand towards a summer festival, Fuu running ahead full speed, looking back on them with impatience. Others are colder, sharper, easier to remember. Watching her father leave, her little legs running after him through a field of sunflowers, tears pouring down her face. 

After her father left her mother would lay with her at night to talk about Fuu’s future husband. She’d stroke her face, her trembling mouth down turned as tears spilled from her sad eyes. She wanted so much more for her. Seeing her mother cry, Fuu made a vow. 

_“Don’t worry mom!” She said tearfully. “I’ll marry a rich man to take care of us and I’ll tie him to me so he can’t leave!”_

Her mother’s weary face cracked into the first smile Fuu had seen in days when she said it. She repeated that promise even years later, even as her mother lay dying. _Give me more time._ She thought. _I’ll make father father pay and then I’ll find someone. Someone strong to take care of us both._

She’s too late to take care of her mother, but she’s found someone who’s promising to take care of her. His family is small, like her he’s faced his own tragedy in life with his family too dying young. He doesn’t expect anything of her with no family to pay up for anything like a dowry. But she works hard, and she can take care of what family he does have. She won’t have to be a waitress anymore. When Jin brings Shino, she’ll help him run the tea shop instead of Fuu. She’ll be able to move on and eventually start a family and have children of her own.

The thought only dismays her though, because when she imagines her children one image has always stuck with her: one of a little boy with bronze skin and wild hair. Always just out of reach.

She lifts her head from the broom in her hands to see Mugen staring at her from across the room. Before she can say anything Jin enters. 

“I need you to pick something up for me at an apothecary across town. Mugen can accompany you.”

“That’s alright!” She says at once, waving her hands, “I don’t need a bodyguard. “

But the pirate has already stood up with a grunt, ruffling her hair as he passes.

“Come on girly, let’s get this over with.”

* * *

She glances up at Mugen as they make their way down the road. He looks gruff and tired, with dark bags under his eyes. She woke up late last night to see him snoring with his head down, long limbs cradled awkwardly against the small table. He awoke with a start when he felt her drape the blanket over him, squinting at her like he didn’t recognize her. She stumbled backwards in surprise as he reached out before falling to the ground snoring. If he remembers the encounter at all, he hasn’t mentioned it and she’s grateful. She doesn’t need anything else muddying up their complicated friendship. 

He yawns widely and stretches as they pass a few people out and about. A small gust of wind rustles through the trees sending a smattering of leaves to rain down on them.

“It’s too damn cold.” He grumbles. “You really like living here?”

She nods. “I do. It’s not always cold you know. It’s really nice in the summertime. You’d like it.”

“Yeah, well I won’t be here in the summer, will I? No way I’m staying in this freezing hellhole.”

“You’re right.” She says quietly. “I guess that means you’re leaving soon?” She tries to keep the note of sadness from her voice as she says it. _Of course, he won’t stay. Why would he?_

“Yeah. Just gotta do ol’ four eyes a favor and then I’m out of here.” 

She frowns up at him. “Is that what you guys talked about last night? What’re you helping him with?”

“None ya’ business. Man stuff.”

She rolls her eyes at this as they round a corner. His attitude is as grumpy as ever but something about it still makes her suspicious. It wouldn’t be the first time the two have gone and done their own thing without including her. Still, it grates at her that Jin would hide anything from her. They’re practically family now. She’s been helping him for months prepare for Shino to arrive. When he revealed after a long trip away that the two had been secretly married, she was shocked, but happy for him, even if it made her feel more uncertain about her own future. There was a certain lightness to him now that she was glad to see. She hopes maybe she’ll be struck with some herself when she’s married. Maybe there’s some magic to it that’ll solve the emptiness that eats away at her. 

“Why’re you getting married anyway?” Mugen asks suddenly, “Jin not paying you enough?”

Surprised by the question, she slows down.

“Money doesn’t have anything to do with it.” She says with a sniff.

“Bullshit.” 

“Okay yeah, maybe a _little_.” She admits, “But it’s about more than that, it’s about being taken care of. That’s what matters the most to me.”

“You think he’ll take care of you?”

“Yeah of course he will!”

Her voice doesn’t exactly ring confident. She doesn’t know him well enough to be sure. When she agreed to marry him, he immediately told her about his grand plans for their future and their wedding. She never expected much in the way of a ceremony, but he insists on having one, small and private. He’s commissioned multiple kimono to be made for her, talked about building a house on the outskirts of town for them to start a family. To be honest, she finds it all little overwhelming. He spends most of his time away working so she hasn’t gotten much of a chance to get to know him. When they do meet, he makes sure to tell her how beautiful she looks, how he’s looking forward to their wedding. She has next to nothing to offer, so why he’s chosen her at all is baffling. Some of the local women she’s gotten to know remind her how fortunate she is. A man offering to take care of her and give her everything she needs to survive is rare. Most women aren’t just handed something like that on a silver platter. Her mother certainly wasn’t.

When they arrive, Mugen leans against the wall outside the apothecary and closes his eyes, seeming to try to soak in what little warmth the sun emits now that it’s finally beginning to peek out through the thin veil of clouds.

“Hurry it up.” He says picking at his teeth, “I thought saw a lady with a huge rack at the brothel on the way over I wanna check her out later.”

“Don’t bother.” She says, throwing him a disgusted look. “The women _there_ have standards.” She enjoys the brief look on his ridiculous face as he pieces together her insult before marching inside.

The store is eerily quiet and dark. A surprise, given that as the only apothecary in town, the small shop usually has at least a few customers milling around. The long counter near the front is empty save for a few overturned bottles and coins that are scattered across it. Fuu leans over it to call out.

“Hello? Anyone here?”

A single pained groan emanates from the back of the store. She knows the man who runs the business, he’s elderly and lives alone. Worried that he may be having heart troubles or else has fallen and hurt himself; she runs through the store calling out for him. She comes to a halt as she turns a corner leading to the alley out back. For a moment, her eyes have to adjust to the brilliant sunlight that’s now broken completely through the clouds, and sees two men hovering over the old man, their swords drawn.

“We always get our money you old fool.” Says one with his blade coming to a point at the old man’s chin. A small trickle of blood is already dripping steadily onto the dusty ground below. Judging by the dark bruises along his face, they’ve been at this a while. The old man whimpers as they take a menacing step forward, grabbing him by the collar. 

“We’ll get it one way or another. “

“Hey!” Fuu shouts. “Leave him alone!”

Their heads snap up to her. The one holding the old man shoves him aside and he crumples to the ground with a groan.

“You got a problem bitch?” They both slowly begin to cage her in against the wall. She glares at them, ignoring the frantic pounding in her chest. 

“You’re real tough picking on an old man like that.”

One of them rushes forward and pins her against wall as fast as lightning, glittering blade drawn to her throat. She tenses, holding her breath as he leans in. His face is weathered and scarred. His rancid breath washes over her, causing her to turn away in disgust.

“You’re the pretty one I’ve been seeing around town.”

The other one chuckles darkly from behind him. “We never get the chance to say hello with that samurai so close. He’s not here now, though is he? What about we have her pay the debt eh?”

“That would be real _generous_ of us, don’t you think?” The man pinning her says, his yellowed eyes gleaming with excitement. She angles away as he whispers in her ear. “We’ll take our turns with you until we’re satisfied, and the old fool’s debt is paid. Sound fair?”

She feels her blood run cold. Jin always insists she keep her tanto on her for her safety. _Always_. Except for today of course. She can recall exactly where it is tucked under her futon instead of safely inside her obi. Mugen’s visit has her distracted from her normal routine. _Mugen!_ Of course! Just as she’s about to open her mouth to scream for him, there’s a sick gurgling noise coming from over the man’s shoulder. They both turn to see Mugen impaling the other man on his sword. He drops to his knees holding in his bleeding stomach before falling forward in a twitching heap. 

“Or.” Mugen says mockingly, his eyes bright with white-hot fury. “I kill both you assholes right now. Sound fair?”

Fuu is let go and with a snarl of rage, the man launches himself at Mugen. She quickly dashes to the side to help the old man who’s managed to pull himself away.

“I-I was waiting on a shipment.” He gasps. She pulls a small, checkered handkerchief from her obi to dab at his bleeding face. To her relief, aside from the bruises and a small cut he’s relatively unharmed. He looks dazed as he explains to her. “They demanded I pay triple I-I couldn’t possibly afford that I-!”

“It’s alright.” She says soothingly, trying to help him to his feet, “Can you stand? You should go back inside now, hurry, I’ll be okay!”

The old man nods weakly and hobbles back into the store.

She turns to Mugen. As quick as the confrontation started, it ends just as swiftly with a sudden, practiced stroke of his blade that slices across the remaining man’s neck. He falls to his side, clutching in vain at his bleeding throat.

It’s been a long time since Fuu has been exposed to any sort of violence of this caliber. She could almost forget the eerie sounds a man made when dying. How their eyes looked, how their bodies jerked and writhed. She shudders turning away from them to look up at Mugen. The blood flies off his sword with a resolute flick and he turns back to her, looking furious.

“Why the hell didn’t you call for help?”

She swallows at the lump in her throat. “I was about to! I forgot you were out there!”

He leans in to examine her, nostrils flaring as he gives her a once over to make sure she’s unhurt. He tilts her jaw from side to side, his expression darkening.

“He cut you.”

“What?”

She reaches up a hand to her jaw and winces. He’s right. She pulls back her fingers to see them shiny with blood. The attacker must have done it when he turned to strike at Mugen. With all the commotion she hadn’t noticed at all.

“I shoulda’ done it slower.” He spits back at them with contempt. “Son of a bitch.”

“I’m okay, really.” She says softly, tugging at his sleeve. “Thank you.”

He turns back to her and his scowl softens, if only slightly. He reaches into his pocket and produces a filthy rag that he’s about to bring to her face when the old man reappears.

“I-I can patch her up for you.” He says in a timid voice. “That isn’t exactly sanitary.”

Mugen glares at him but stands back to allow Fuu to walk inside. She’s feeling weak and nearly stumbles. He grabs her by the arm to steady her. 

“Be careful will ya’.” He mutters, before leading the way inside.

The old man dabs medicinal cream on her chin and explains the situation to Mugen. He listens with a scowl on his face. 

“You should choose a better supplier.” He says annoyed, “One that doesn’t try to jack up your prices and cut your head off if you don’t pay.”

“I’ve tried! My choices of supplier are rather slim as of recent.” He gives a weary sigh and then looks at Fuu nervously, sealing her cut with a thick paste. “There. You’ll need to apply that ointment every day and keep it clean. It should help with scarring.”

“Thank you.” Fuu says with a small smile.

“No, thank _you_. If it weren’t for you, I’d be in a much worse state!”

“Yeah, and if it weren’t for _you_ , she wouldn’t be hurt at all.” Mugen says icily, grabbing her by the forearm. She manages to shout out another apology as he drags her away.

He pulls her out of the store and back down the road. She glances up at him. She’s never seen him quite like that before. She’s seen him angry of course, but this feels different. When she first saw him the look in his eyes wasn’t just anger, it was something like fear. He hovered over her in the apothecary while she was getting patched up and scared away nearly every customer that tried to walk in, loudly announcing they were closed. _Because you’re friends,_ she reminds herself firmly, _friends worry_. But even now he’s got to be cutting off her circulation the way he’s holding her wrist as he drags her back towards the tea shop.

“Mugen?”

“What?” 

“It kinda hurts.”

He glances down and lets go at once. “Come on.” He says. “I need to have another chat with our friend Jin.”

* * *

Jin’s expression darkens as Mugen rants at him about the encounter. After separating from Fuu he cornered the samurai in the back of the tea shop, pointing a finger at him accusingly because if it weren’t for his stupid errand, it wouldn’t have happened at all.

“I told you.” Jin says wearily. “That gang is trouble. They’ve been hired by Seikichi, the merchant. I knew this would happen.”

“What’s stopping us from killing the son of a bitch right now?” Mugen says through gritted teeth. “I’ll do it if you’re too much of a pussy.”

Jin sighs, “Seikichi is powerful in this town, you can’t just kill him and expect the problem to go away. He needs to leave on his own accord, or he’ll only have more men brought in. Have you spoken to Fuu?”

“Yeah, we had a nice little chat.” Mugen spits. “In between me saving her ass and gutting two of his assholes.”

“News will have spread by now.” Jin murmurs. “I wouldn’t be surprised if you get a visit from Seikichi himself. You need to keep your cool when he does.”

Mugen feels mutinous at this. Part of him wonders why he’s so irrationally angry about the whole thing. She’s been in danger before and he’ll grudgingly admit a few of those times he felt urgent twinges of panic. It was mostly irritating. She’d always be running off out of sight and ending up hurt because for some unknown reason she attracts trouble like a magnet. He could never just walk away, let her be someone else’s problem. Some nagging _thing_ would always make him turn back for her. And now, seeing her pinned down by that asshole, hearing him threaten her, watching her tremble. It wasn’t like before. It was a hundred times worse. That nagging _thing_ became an overwhelming, all-encompassing roar in his ears. They were messing with something that belonged to _him_.

“You can’t solve every problem by killing it.” Jin says in a restrained voice, cutting into his thoughts. “This is complicated. You kill him, more of his men will be here looking for him. They’ll take it out on the people here.”

He’s about to retort that he doesn’t give a single solitary _fuck_ about the people here when they’re interrupted by a small cough.

They both turn to see Fuu looking shy, behind her stands a man that can only be Seikichi. He’s tall with long hair tied back similarly to Jin. He’s older than Mugen expected, nearing 30 or so. His eyes are sharp and there’s a shrewdness there that he distrusts at once. 

“I wanted to thank you for saving my future bride.” He says, voice dripping in false sincerity. Or maybe it’s real, he doesn’t really care. All Mugen feels is the burning desire to run him through right here and now and be done with it. Because it’s not the old man’s fault she was hurt, or Jin’s for sending them out. It’s his. But quick look from Jin has him giving a curt nod instead.

“Yeah. No problem.”

“I’m leaving for a few days to take care of some business before the wedding. I’ll certainly feel better about leaving Fuu behind now that I know she’ll be well protected.”

With a terse glance at Jin, Mugen nods again. “She’s always safe _with me_.”

His last words cause the merchant’s eyes to narrow slightly. 

“I hope this incident has you taking a closer look at the men you hire to collect payment.” Jin interjects quickly. “Surely you’ve seen how dangerous it is to trust gangs like this.”

Seikichi inclines his head, “Growing pains. It’ll get easier as the people here get used to it-excuse me I’m just dropping Fuu off before I leave, I’d like to say a quick goodbye.”

Mugen feels a flare of fierce jealousy as the merchant pulls Fuu to the entrance for privacy. 

“I won’t be long, I promise.” He hears him murmur, trailing a hand along her jaw. She nods her head once, face going brilliant red. Jin has turned away respectfully but not Mugen. He watches closely as Seikichi presses his mouth to hers. She looks shocked by it, her body going rigid. He’s again struck with the same possessive thought rattling over and over like a mantra in his mind. _Mine_. _That’s mine. She’s mine._ When he pulls back, his eyes rise to meet Mugen’s. 

“Take care. I’ll be back soon.”

He glowers at the merchant’s retreating form. Fine. He has a few days to convince her to call it off. He’ll make sure she leaves the bastard and what’s more it’ll be for him. 

* * *

“How much longer is this gonna take?”

Mugen’s bored groan floats in from the adjoining room. Fuu sighs, trying to keep her temper in check. The woman helping her try the kimono on gives her a sympathetic smile.

“It’s a long process, I apologize.”

“Oh, ignore him.” Fuu assures her, “He’s always impatient.”

To top off her annoyance, Jin has kept pushing Mugen to accompany her everywhere she goes. Any errand she has the pirate follows closely behind. When she tries to insist that she can take care of herself, he smugly reminds her about the two men at the apothecary.

_“Someone has to take care of your clumsy ass.”_

This shuts her up because as much as she hates to say it, he’s right. And she really hates when he’s right because his face goes all arrogant and it’s so irritating. More troubling than that however are the times she catches herself in a more dangerous situation: one where she finds herself _enjoying_ their time together. She likes how he teases her, how he hovers near her when they’re out. As much as she enjoyed the attention of random men in the past, it feels better coming from him. Even the occasional comments on her appearance, though she may call him a pervert and stomp away, have her smiling to herself. His hands linger in places they shouldn’t, like the small of her back as he slides by her or her face when he reaches up to swipe a finger over her cheek, insisting she had dirt there. More than once he’ll see the blush on her face and chuckle to himself, which only has her more distraught because that means he knows the effect he has on her and it’s driving her crazy.

His punishment today is to wait while she tries on her wedding kimono. It’s a long process and for most of it he’s been stuck sulking outside which gives her a break from his constant attention.

The kimono she’s wearing must have cost an obscene amount of money. Before he left, Seikichi insisted she go and do a final fitting to make sure everything fit to her standards. She wanted to laugh at that. The standards she had for her regular wardrobe were on no level near the work put into this.

The uchikake is pure white near her shoulders and drapes heavily over her frame. Silvery white cranes take flight from the hem amidst sprigs of pale lavender iris and wisteria. 

Her reflection in the foggy mirror opposite her is startling. She looks nothing like herself.

The shop keeper pulls back to admire her.

“It’s a perfect fit I’d say. Feel free to try the other one on. The headdress will be done soon too.”

Someone calls out for her from the entrance and the shop keeper bows in apology before excusing herself.

Fuu rolls her shoulders experimentally trying to bend to see how it fits but it feels stiff and overly formal. She nearly jumps out of her skin when she turns to see a man watching her.

“Mugen! What’re you doing back here?” She hisses as he ducks his head in.

“Got bored waiting.” He says eyeing her outfit in confusion. “What the hell is all that for?”

“I wear this during the ceremony and then I change into a red one later. I guess.” She adds with a frown.  
“To be honest I’m not really sure how it all works either. I never thought I’d wear anything this elaborate.”

It’s a much heavier fabric than she’s used to wearing and feels like she’s slowly being suffocated by the whole thing. 

“Why’s it so white.” He grunts. “Looks like it’ll get dirty easy.”

“To show I’ll be a pure and obedient wife.”

He snorts at this.

“ _What?”_

“You really did trick that idiot. No way in hell you’re _obedient_.”

She huffs. “I can be obedient!”

He cocks his head and begins to circle her as if trying to get a better look at the kimono. Heat erupts, hanging thick in the air. Suddenly, the whole outfit is more than suffocating, it’s unbearably hot. 

Through the thick padded layers of fabric, she can feel his finger running along her back. She stiffens at once.

“Is it heavy?”

“I-it is.”

When he’s trailed back around in front of her, his face isn’t mocking like she expects. He’s serious as he steps closer, his voice husky.

“How do you take it off?”

She’s hardly breathing now. “What?”

“Show me how you take it off.”

Several very quiet seconds pass before he leans in and whispers in her ear.

“I thought you were obedient?” 

He watches, eyes half lidded, as she reaches a hesitant hand to tug at the heavy brocade of fabric draped over her. Eyes still on his, she manages to pull a sash loose with a gentle _whooshing_ noise and shrugs the outer layer off. Some of it begins to unravel and pool around her ankles. The kosode falls next around her shoulders and then slides gently to the ground around her like a fluffy cloud. Eventually, only the flimsy dressing robe remains. Its sheer, peachy fabric is almost see-through. She didn’t wrap her chest before trying the kimono on and feels the cool air prickling her bare skin through it. 

He’s stepped closer now, trailing a languid hand over her stomach, just barely skimming along the smooth silk and up towards the curve of her breasts. Her breathing is coming in shallow pants. She should stop him; she should _really_ stop him. Her brain isn’t working properly, all she can register is impatience. He has something for her, something only he can give her, and she _needs_ it. His hand is hot through the thin material. He tilts his head as if curious as he draws it up further cupping her gently, his thumb swiping briefly over the hardened peak beneath silk robe.

She gasps, feeling a rush of warmth pooling between her legs. It’s equal parts shame and arousal so strong that she doesn’t ask him to stop. Instead, she waits, holding her breath for his next move.

He meets her eyes again. They’re dark and questioning, as if asking for permission. He does it again, thumb rubbing over the sensitive nub with excruciating slowness. She bites her lip to keep from making more noise, but a soft whine escapes them anyway.

He’s leaning in close and, _God help her_ , she is too, body aching to be near him. His hands have slipped towards the seam of her robe, she can feel the rough pads of his fingers beginning to peel it back.

“Kasumi-san? Are you done trying it on?”

The shop keepers voice breaks the spell, and she takes a staggered step backwards, pulling the robe tightly around her again, face burning. Mugen lets out a surprised huff of a laugh before quickly ducking back out. She watches him leave and wonders vaguely if she’s still considered a pure obedient virgin if she’s let a man do _that_ to her.

* * *

_“You’ve got the figure of a wood plank.” He sneers._

_“I do not! Clothing just makes me look slender!”_

_“Then show me what you got.” He challenges, smirking at her from the floor. No way she’ll actually do it._

_“Brace yourself because it’s an eyeful!”_

He’ll give her that, it was more than an eyeful. Back then she chickened out before he got a good look. He never expected her to be the type to do something like that anyway. She’s usually so goddamn prim and proper. More than that she’s usually all talk. But now he can’t stop thinking of how she looked undressing for him. He can still see the outline of her body through the sheer robe, feel the heat through it as he touched her. She didn’t even break eye contact. He waited for her to call him a pig, a pervert, to push him away. He would have stopped at once. Instead, she did it _for him_. She pulled off layer after layer. He had half a mind to throw money at the shop keeper and tell her to buzz off for a few hours. The way she felt in his hands, how she kept biting her lips, it drove him crazy. Not to mention the soft moan she let out that now echoes continuously in his skull. Every time he replays the scenario in his head it gets filthier. He can’t wait to get her alone again.

It isn’t enough that he’s attracted to her; he genuinely _likes_ her. It’s an unfamiliar sensation that’s tied on one end by the way he leans around a customer to watch her bend over to pick something up to another end wherein he dodges the cup she throws when she catches him. He laughs at her as the telltale blush spreads across her irate face, watching her stomp away. Because he knows now that he’s not alone in this, she’s at least affected by him and that’s something he’s not about to waste.

The only part he doesn’t like about the situation is the knowing look Jin gives him now and then. The smug bastard always has something to say. He lectures him one evening out of Fuu’s earshot before he leaves, giving him strict instructions not to let her out of his sight.

“Seikichi will return soon. Have you made headway with her?”

“Have you seen her? I know she’s got the hots for me.”

“That won’t be enough.” Jin warns. “If you’re not careful…”

“Trust me. I’ll have her kicking the guy to the curb tonight. I got some intel today while she was working that’ll make her change her mind quick.”

Jin looks unconvinced. “Just be sure you’re sincere. She’ll need more than just words.”

“I know what she needs.” He says dismissively, blanching slightly at the word _sincere_. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got a waitress to bother.”

* * *

A brewing storm in the distance is picking up the wind outside, just like his first night here, it’s bitterly cold. Mugen watches her as she tidies up the small store. She’s been more skittish recently. _Probably nerves._ He tells himself. _She’s just being stubborn_. Ever since their little kimono incident he’s been antsy to get her alone again. Now that Jin has left and the shop is empty he thinks it’s his chance. He comes up behind her, causing her to jump as he tries encircling her waist with his hands.

“What’s the rush? Just do it later. Four-eyes left me to watch the place.”

She wiggles out of his grasp.

“Stop it. I’m leaving tonight I need to finish packing.”

 _Tonight?_ He feels panic setting in. He thought for sure he had another few days at least. He follows her to her room in the back of the tea shop. She’s got a small bag packed, and even her furry rat is sitting on her futon, watching the two quizzically.

“What’s going on? It’s not happening tonight is it?”

“Yep!” Her voice unusually chipper as she stuffs a bag with her things. “It’s crazy right? He came back early. Guess I’m getting married sooner than I thought!”

He corners her as she tries to move around him. He steps where she steps, blocking her path. She sighs turning around to set her bag aside.

“Sorry you can’t come watch.” She says with another saccharine smile. “He said it would be best if it’s just us. I asked about Jin coming too but I guess he had to go check on Shino. I don’t know when I’ll see you again but if you come back through someday maybe we can meet up again.”

Her upbeat attitude is aggravating him. He wants to wipe that fake smile from her face, and he knows just the thing that’ll do it.

“You know I heard a rumor at the brothel today, you wanna hear it?” He asks tauntingly.

She pauses, her back to him still.

“Not really. “

“Oh yeah? But It’s about your future husband.”

She freezes.

“Yeah, I heard he’s a regular over there.” He says triumphantly. _This is it_. He thinks _. This will be what convinces her to change her mind and drop the loser._ She’ll get all huffy and offended like she always does, and he’ll snap her up. “ _And_ I heard he’s into the really weird shit.”

When she finally turns to him, her eyes are completely dry and what’s more she doesn’t look even remotely upset. “Why would I be surprised by that?”

He balks at this. “What-you know?”

“Of course, I know.”

She continues packing like he hasn’t said anything, and it annoys him. More than annoyed he feels anger rising hot and fast.

“Let me get this straight, you’re okay with him fucking some whore before coming home to you?”

Her voice is tight as she shoves past him towards the entrance to set her bags down.

“Why do you care? You’re the same way.”

Her words land somewhere hard in the center of his gut, sinking lower into the pit of his stomach. That’s what she thinks of him? _He’s_ different, he’s not tied down and if he were, he wouldn’t be stupid enough to waste another second in one of those places. It’s not just the insult that pisses him off, but the way her shoulders have sagged, the way she looks resigned to something and someone so worthless.

“Yeah well, I wouldn’t.” He says bitterly. “Not if- ah forget it.”

She doesn’t hear what hangs there unsaid between his words. She doesn’t see him red faced from embarrassment, but rather hostility.

“I’ve seen men do it my whole life.” She says, her voice rising. “You were just there tonight how else would you have found out?”

“I went there to find out if your perfect merchant had any dirty secrets and I was right. You should be thanking me.”

She gives a hard, cynical laugh. “Yeah, and you had no other reason for going there. I’m sure you got all the comfort you needed once you were done being nosy!”

He pushes her roughly against the wall near the counter. He breathes heavy, confining her with his arms outstretched on either side of her. She glares up at him furiously, but he doesn’t care. Having her angry with him is better than the fake looking smile she keeps plastered across her face.

“You think I got laid?” He asks incredulously. “If I did, I’d be in a better fuckin’ mood right now I’ll tell you that.” It’s her fault he hasn’t. For months anytime he saw another woman he’d think of her. Even when he did try, she was the first face he imagined, the only way he could finish when he was by himself.

“What’s stopping you?” She asks, trying to push him back. “Go for it, see if I care!”

“Bullshit.” He roars. “You’re more pissed off that _I_ went there than you are finding out your future husband goes there all the damn time, what’s that tell you?”

“Stop it Mugen.”

“Why’re you so goddamn stubborn?”

“Why do _you_ insist on teasing me and treating me like…like you actually…”

She trails off pursing her lips and trying to turn away from him.

He leans in closer. “Use your brain for once. Try and think of why I’d be messing with you will ya? Why would I bother if I didn’t-“

“Because that’s what you do!” She cries, “You’ll mess with me until you’re bored and just leave, and I’ll have to figure out how to get over it just like my mother did.”

His arms fall slack to his side, allowing her to move past him. A woman at the entrance calls in looking worried.

“Kasumi-san? Is everything alright? Are you ready to leave?”

She takes a deep, steadying breath and grabs the bag she packed by the door. He’s too late. He can’t believe it. She’s really going to marry him. He thought for sure she’d change her mind once he dropped that bombshell on her. She was supposed to turn to him. Maybe not right away but at the very least he thought she’d realize how stupid she was for choosing that asshole.

“You should want more.” He says finally. “Why the hell don’t you want more?”

She pauses at the entrance speaking over her shoulder.

“I do.” She whispers, her voice finally breaking. “That’s the problem.”

With that, he’s left alone. It doesn’t feel right, letting her leave like that. He remembers their conversation before. How she said she said what she wants most to be taken care of. What’s the use in being taken care of if you’re also going to be taken advantage of? He sighs grabbing his coat and setting out into the frigid evening. _You dumb broad_ he thinks angrily, _what do you think I’m trying to do?_

* * *

Seikichi’s home is enormous, flanked by deep woods stretching back into great black shadows that tower above. They’re somewhere closer to the ocean than the rest of the town. Though it’s dark she can hear the tumultuous ebb and flow crashing against the rocky shore nearby. The journey there took nearly a half hour, by the end of it her teeth were chattering, and her body ached.

She’s lead by a quiet maid into a spacious room with the promise of returning to help her get ready.

She’s tried the kimono on again, sitting with it pooled around her as she kneels before a small mirror. She’s been told Seikichi will arrive anytime now. Soon she’ll meet him in a private garden, and they’ll be married before the storm comes in. She can’t muster any feelings towards it aside from numb resignation.

She traces a hand over the silk, remembering in detail what happened the last time she wore it. If it was suffocating before now it feels more like a shroud. Maybe she’s not cut out to be an obedient wife. She’s always had a hard time resisting temptation and doing so now is so against her nature it’s causing her to head to pound.

_“You should want more.”_

She lets out an irritated huff. Of course she does, but so what? What good is wanting more now when he’s insisted over and over that he’ll leave as soon as he can. Trying to get him to stay would be akin to trying to hold water in your bare hands, it always finds a way to seep through the cracks. She knew that. She let him go already and better yet they left on good terms.

Even if she wanted more back then too.

He probably didn’t even realize what he was implying by trying to stop her from getting married. If she gave in and agreed she didn’t really want to marry him, what then? Mugen would still leave. Maybe he’ll come back to visit occasionally. Maybe he won’t. Five, ten, fifteen years down the line will she be sitting inside Jin’s tea shop waiting like she had before he showed up? Just like her mother did before she died. Will she have to spend the rest of her life pathetically attached to a man who’s made no promise to stay.

No, if she’s being honest with herself, she’ll be doing it anyway. Waiting. Only now, she’ll be tied to someone else.

She watches the tears fall from her eyes into her lap, beading onto the silk there before bleeding into it. She’s so lost in her despair that she doesn’t register the screen sliding open from the outside. She hears a rustling noise and looks up, freezing. In the reflection of her mirror the giant, black, shadowy form of a bird-like demon has perched itself behind her in the doorway. A scream is just about to claw its up her throat before he rushes forward, placing a cold hand over her mouth.

“Don’t scream, I don’t want have to tie your mouth shut.”

It’s not a demon at all, but Mugen. His windswept straw coat and messy hair in the light no longer look as ominous. She clutches a hand to her pounding heart in relief before gawking up at him.

She’s just about to ask him what on earth he’s thinking but she’s rendered breathless as he hoists her over his shoulder, strolling back across the room.

“H-hey!” She exclaims. “What’re you doing?”

“I decided something.” He says, grunting as he heaves her over the ledge, a burst of cold air whipping at her face. “I don’t give a shit. You don’t really want to marry that asshole. So, I’m kidnapping you.”

Her mouth falls open, as she pounds on his back.

“What are you even _saying_ let me go!”

He ignores her, setting her down onto the cold ground below. She goes silent as she hears someone inside coming down the hall. Mugen slides the screen closed and hops down beside her just as a voice inside calls out.

“Kasumi-san?”

He pulls her around a corner. She hears them call for her again, their voice anxious.

“If you don’t want to leave, why you bein’ so quiet?” He says into her ear.

“I’m just making sure you don’t get into another fight!” she whispers back. He chuckles shaking his head.

“Shut up they’re going to hear!” She pleads, reaching to cover his mouth but he catches her wrist, grinning down at her.

“Nah maybe I want a fight. You better find a way to keep me quiet.”

She glares up at him, wondering if she has enough strength to knock him out cold like he deserves. He leans back as if in preparation to shout. Without thinking she pulls him down to her, mouth colliding with his. As far as kisses go it isn’t exactly magical. His lips are stone cold against hers from being outside but that doesn’t stop him from responding enthusiastically, pulling her closer, his tongue forcing its way into her mouth. She pulls back outraged, slapping him hard across the face.

Maddeningly, he isn’t upset by it at all.

“You’re lucky I like it rough.” He says, leaning down to kiss her neck. She feels a sharp bite against it and gasps. Despite her outrage, she feels herself go red.

“Let’s go.”

He drags her back through the woods, the wind has picked up now and she can hear the ominous roll of thunder mixing in with the waves crashing nearby. It sends a cold shiver through her even with the thick layers of her kimono. He leads her through an undergrowth of bushes and tangled branches on the outskirts of the property.

“You want me to walk through _there?_ ” She whines.

“You really that prissy? I’ve seen you go through way worse.”

She grumbles, noticing the bottom of her kimono is half torn and filthy from being dragged through the dirt. The journey is cold, and except for a few times when he helps her navigate the rougher terrain, he’s silent. All the while she’s absolutely seething. Seikichi will come looking for her anytime now, she knows it. _He’s probably doing this so he can get into a fight I know it. It’s always a game to him_. They end up at a small abandoned looking building. He opens the door, surprising her once again when he lifts her up and carries her inside.

She struggles as he sets her down, the cumbersome kimono tangles around her legs, almost causing her to trip.

“Okay. You’ve kidnapped me.” She says, standing with her arms crossed over her chest. “Now what?”

He lights an oil lamp that sits on a dusty table.

“You could have turned around anytime girly, but you didn’t. Think about _that_.”

This smug attitude only nettles her more. Of course she wasn’t going to turn around. He’d probably end up dragging her back anyway. She also won’t admit that having him steal her away like that was perfectly on par with some of her wildest fantasies about him. She shoves those thoughts aside because right now she’s angry with him.

He’s unbothered by it though, lighting another lamp and carrying it to the center of the room.

“Okay fine you’re right!” She says with a cry of exasperation. “I didn’t actually want to marry him. Are you happy now?”

He shrugs off the raggedy looking mino, hanging it on a hook near the door. “Yep. You’re welcome.”

“Maybe the next guy who wants to marry me will be more to your liking!”

A vein twitches in his forehead as turns to her, his expression dark.

“Yeah, there ain’t gonna be a next guy what the hell are you talking about?”

“What are _you_ talking about?”

For the first time she gets a better look around the room. There’s a small bag in the corner with what looks like food and supplies. Near a patched screen lay two futons draped with heavy blankets that she recognizes from the tea shop.

“Did you bring all this here?” She asks slowly.

She takes his grunt as an affirmative, watching as he sits down on one.

“I don’t understand.” She says, sinking down beside him. “Why did you do all this?”

He groans, rubbing his face. “What, you want me to spell it out for you?”

“Yeah.” She says breathlessly, hardly daring to hope, “Spell it out. I don’t get it. You’ll leave right? You said you couldn’t wait to.”

He sighs warily, and maybe it’s just the murky light, but she swears that he almost looks shy.

“You’re really gonna make me say it? Listen, I’m not loaded like that asshole, but I won’t leave alright? I ain’t your dad either. And I especially won’t go out and screw some whore while you’re at home waiting on me. I mean, I knew your standards were low but-“

Whatever insult he’s about to ruin his speech with is disrupted as she throws her arms around his neck, kissing him. The force of it knocks him on his back and onto the futon. It’s what she wanted to do when she saw him again. Even stretching back to when they first separated. She can think of a dozen times she wanted to. Now she can find no reason to hold back.

Unlike their earlier kiss this one has more heat to it and when his tongue drags across her lips, she lets him in eagerly, hands tangling in his hair to keep him closer.

He reaches up and pulls her hair down so that it falls in a dark curtain over her shoulders. In one fluid motion flips her so that she’s underneath him. He stares down at her, his face unusually serious.

“I don’t know how much of this I have to explain to you.”

“Explain what?”

His eyes flick from her body and up again and she goes red.

“Uhg Mugen, I’m not a child!” She says indignantly. “I have _some_ idea of how it works you know.”

“Sure you do.” He says grinning. “I don’t mind teaching you the ropes though, don’t worry.”

“I do know how it works! I mean I have…”

Her voice falters as she looks away embarrassed. “I’ve, you know, _done stuff_ , by myself.”

He looks at her in amazement before a sloppy grin hits his face.

“Oh yeah? How do you do it?”

She looks at him scandalized as he crawls over her. “It’s okay, you can show me, I won’t judge your technique.”

She bites her lip to keep from smiling. His infectious playfulness has all but wiped the unease she felt earlier.

“I am not gonna show you that.” She pouts, still trying to maintain some dignity.

“Guess I’ll have to figure it out then.”

He runs a hand down the seam of her kimono, pulling and unhooking hidden clasps as he goes. Thanks to her _very_ educational show a few days ago he knows exactly how to remove it, peeling back layer after layer just as she did. Every now and then his eyes move up to meet hers. Her face seems to be stained a permanent shade of pink as he eases the last silky layer open.

He pauses, his hand hovering uncertainly over her because for some reason anxiety has reared its ugly head at the worst possible time. She might wake up in the morning and realize she made a mistake, that maybe there is a better man than him out there.

He always felt like he’d be polluting her if he ever tried anything. Anytime he’d have a dirty thought about her, he’d want to slap himself. Jin must have rubbed off on him because mentally he puts her on a pedestal to be protected from assholes like Umanosuke, the men who pinned her to the wall at the apothecary, the merchant. Basically, any of the scum of society. If he thinks too long on it though, he can reasonably lump himself in with men like that. Sometimes they exist in the same category.

It was easier before when he could pretend not to be drawn to her. It only became more difficult once they went their separate ways. His dreams messed all that up. Nightly visions of her wet body in a see-through kimono, tied up, fuck-me eyes batting their lashes at him. That version of her didn’t exist, no reason to be ashamed when he thought about it later, even if it sometimes merged with the real her. An overactive imagination and too much time alone can skew anyone sideways.

But It’s Fuu.

And unfortunately, dirtying her up also tickles the depraved part of him and the depraved part is _enormous_. Especially now with her naked body stretched out beneath him trying to hold back the soft moans escaping her parted lips as he strokes down her chest towards her twitching legs. He’s also getting perverse pleasure from the fact that he’ll be taking her while she’s nestled in the stark white layers of what was to be her wedding kimono.

It’s a thousand better than his dreams. He keeps waiting to wake up, for her to push him away so he can go castrate himself for being such a creep but instead when he pulls back from another kiss, she whines his name.

“Mugen…more…”

And there goes his excuse to stop.

He positions himself lower, kissing down her stomach towards her thighs that are clenching and unclenching around nothing.

For the first time that evening she stiffens and holds his shoulders to keep him still.

“AH, you shouldn’t go down there!”

He’s watching her from between her legs as he pulls his shirt over his head.

“Why not?”

“I’m, you know, _messy?”_

His wicked grin sends another spiral of desire swooping in her belly as he leans lower, running a slow finger along the wet slit there.

“You’re right about that.” He murmurs in faux concern, “Lemme help you clean up.”

She slaps her hands to her face in embarrassment but doesn’t stop him.

He drags his tongue slowly, working between the folds there. She tries to keep her thighs from moving but can’t quite manage the trembling that’s overcome her. She’s mostly mortified by the act until his tongue drags across a spot that causes her to cry out, wiping every single coherent through from her mind. After this, he is relentless, gripping her thighs so hard that they’ll surely be bruised in the morning but that doesn’t matter right now because _oh God_ his tongue is doing that _thing_. She’s shamelessly gripping his hair trying to ground herself to him. When she touched herself alone it was nothing like this, her orgasm had a tendency to be elusive; sometimes evading every technique she tried, frustratingly out of reach. Now however she’s stunned by how quickly it’s approaching. She’s nearly sobbing waiting for the sweet relief to burst as tension begins building unbearably high. Just as she’s about to fall over the peak however-he stops.

“Mugen!” She gasps. “You-you _jerk!”_

“Yeah yeah.” He pants, giving his mouth a careless swipe with the back of his hand. “I’m a real son of a bitch but you already knew that.”

His breathing is heavy as he pulls her legs farther apart. Tasting her, feeling her body shudder, hearing her call out his name, it was about to undo all his hard work of staying sane. He’s already using every ounce of willpower because _fuck_ even just hovered there, he can feel how hot she is against him.

Her hips keep jutting towards his. She’s needy and that doesn’t help with his own impatience. Every time he tries to align himself with her, she wiggles forward more.

“Stop movin will ya.” He grunts. “You’re gonna kill me.”

He presses her hips into the mattress and slides in, holding his breath.

She holds her breath right along with him, waiting for the pain she’s always been told to expect, but it never comes. Instead, she feels her body stretching to accommodate him, and it’s a lot to accommodate. She holds back from saying that particular thought out loud though, knowing he’ll never let her live it down if she admits he’s well endowed.

It’s such a strange sensation that she needs a moment to absorb it and when he moves, she places an unsteady hand on his chest to keep him still.

“W-wait a sec.”

“Does it hurt?”

His voice is strained and when she looks up at his face for the first time, he looks like he’s about to lose his mind. She’s startled because It’s so unlike him, holding himself back like that. She can see the anxious line of tension in him running through his muscles strung tightly down his neck across to his chest towards where they’re connected. All at once she feels emotional about the whole thing and tears spring to her eyes.

“ _Shit._ ” He starts to pull away but instinctively she wraps her legs around his hips to keep him from moving.

“N-no don’t, it doesn’t hurt I promise!”

He gives her a terse nod and bends down, pressing his lips to hers again. It’s surprisingly sweet and when he pulls away, she’s smiling up at him.

“I wasn’t lying,” He says, voice still tense. “You better let me move or I ain’t gonna last.”

She giggles and nods, wiping her eyes. The fullness and stretching is strange, maybe a little uncomfortable but not painful like she expected. She can tell her body is slowly getting used to the movement and she sinks back into the soft futon with a sigh.

He goes slowly and she raises her hips experimentally to meet his, trying to find a less awkward rhythm to settle into. In the dim glow of the lamp light, she can see the beads of sweat forming on his skin. She’s not exactly sure what she’s supposed to be doing so she copies what he did to her before, curiously trailing her hands up his chest, over sun tanned skin, rough patches of hair. Her fingers move gently over scars she’s sewn back together, feeling the ripple of muscle move beneath them.

He reaches a hand between them, thumb simulating the movement his tongue made there before. The friction is heavenly as he rocks against her, thrusting harder. She’s beginning to spiral out of control all over again. Hazily she thinks if he stops again, she might just kill him this time because she’s so close now. She arches her back and tries to muffle her moans with her fist but he’s unyielding, holding her down and pinning her hands above her head. She feels his breath at her neck, his voice a hoarse whisper.

“You belong to me, you understand?”

“Yes!” She gasps as he punctuates each word with a thrust.

“You’re _mine_.”

She tries to respond but at his words her body seizes, and she feels all the pent-up tension shatter exquisitely around him. Somewhere in the chaos still rippling through her body, she feels him still and let out a low groan. She sobs out his name, hugging him to her until her body gives out and she slumps back sated, exhaustion settling over her thick and heavy as he carefully pulls out.

He falls beside her, still breathing hard. He wouldn’t be surprised if there was steam rising off the two of them. He’s just about to ask if she’s ready to admit she’s glad he kidnapped her when he notices she’s already fallen asleep. He gawks at her.

“You’re not supposed to fall asleep first.” He murmurs in disbelief.

She’s curled her body against his side, lips softly parted. He pulls the heavy covers over the two of them. She snuggles closer, blissfully unaware of the inner turmoil she’s caused him. He watches her sleep, eyeing the wild strands of dark hair tangled over her face with amusement. He smirks to himself, thinking that he can’t wait to see how it’ll look in the morning.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he wonders if the merchant will come looking for her. He’ll have noticed by now, he knows that. He’ll have to be on guard for it. But for once, he’s not quite in the mood to kill anything. He’d much rather stay here with her for a while longer than worrying about hunting the bastard down before he hunts _him_. These worries vanish as she exhales and sighs his name in her sleep, balling the blanket in her fist. He lays down beside her.

“I knew you had the hots for me.”

* * *

A bright white ray of light falls through a slat in the ceiling across her face causing Fuu’s eyes flutter open. She watches lazy dust motes swirl in the beam before turning over. Her body feels pleasantly sore, if such a thing exists.

Mugen lays beside her still in a deep sleep. Even though it’s the first time she’s ever slept beside a man like this, his presence is comforting and familiar. She slides a hesitant hand up from under the covers to lightly trace long healed scars that stretch across the bronzed skin of his chest, just like she did the night before. She’s pleased to see that most of them have healed over. There are no new ones she can account for which makes her smile.

In the middle of her exploration, she looks up to see him watching her. Despite his promise to not leave the night before a part of her still can’t help but feel like it’s too good to be true, that she’s setting herself up for disappointment. She pulls the covers up to hide herself better.

He grabs her wrist to stop her, pulling it to his mouth plant lazy kisses across her skin there, his eyes drifting back closed. She feels a catch in her chest at this.

“I’m sorry.” She says softly.

His stormy eyes open in question.

“About everything. I thought it would be easier.” She explains quietly. “I thought of my mother and how my father left us. It was so hard on her. I thought if I had to tie myself to someone like that, it would be better if I didn’t love them. That way if it happened, I could get over it quicker. You came back but you said you’d leave again. I just didn’t want to get hurt. I’m sorry.”

He’s stayed quiet through her explanation, his face blank as he asks:

“You love me?”

“Yeah.”

She’s pulled the covers up just under her eyes, waiting for what he’ll do next, half worried that everything she’s just said will scare him off for real this time and he’ll go running out the door naked.

But far from wanting to run away, he swallows back at the torrent of emotions rising in him. Inexplicably Sara’s last words to him come to mind.

_“It’s as if you’ve never once been loved by anyone.”_

It turns out that wasn’t true then and it’s still not now. He pulls her to him so she can’t see the look on his face. His voice is rough when he speaks.

“That’s too bad for you then cause I ain’t goin anywhere.”

She sighs, leaning her head onto his chest. “Okay.”

“You’re stuck with me!” He says aggressively. “You understand?”

She nods, a blissful smile on her face.

“You don’t get to leave either.” He continues harshly, “I don’t care how rich the next guy is, I’ll kill him and drag you back every time. If you even think about trying to-“

“Mugen.”

“What?”

“You can argue with me or you can keep me warm.”

He blinks, hesitating for just a moment before he drags her back under the covers to take her up on that offer.

* * *

* * *

Jin has always enjoyed the first snowfall of the year for the peace it brings, how the world exists in perfect solitude. Over the past day it’s fallen thick and heavy, blanketing the town in pure white. Every store closed, the snow quickly filling in the footprints of those brave enough to venture out early in the day, leaving the road smooth and unblemished. Now however, the clouds have disappeared, it’s clear with stars twinkling, scattered about in the heavens above except for near the bright halo that surrounds the moon and drains the world below of color.

He sits outside on the veranda with Mugen. Through the screens behind them, warm golden light pools onto their backs, spilling around them to cast shadows that sit stoically in the snow. Aside from the muffled sound of two women’s laughter drifting softly into the night, the two men are quiet, each contemplating on their own.

“I guess it’s time for me to admit you were right.” Mugen sighs, his words coming out in a puff of steam. “Don’t let it get to your head though cause I ain’t sayin’ it ever again.”  
  
Jin’s mouth curves into the barest of smiles. “I usually am, but what about?”  
  
“That merchant.” Mugen says with a frown. “He really left. I didn’t think he actually would. I thought it would come to a fight. Hoped it would anyway.”  
  
Jin nods slowly. It’s easy right now to hide the truth from him. That Seikichi did in fact, come looking for a fight. When he found out his bride had been stolen from him, he knew exactly who was behind it. Mugen can be painfully obvious at times. Thankfully, him taking Fuu to the outskirts of town for a few days gave Jin the time to do what he knew he would have to from the very beginning. He took care of Seikichi himself along with several of his men who too promised to bring misery and violence into their lives once more.  
  
A local man who brought in deliveries from sea stepped up to become the main supplier for the town in Seikichi’s place. As a respected family man, he was well suited for the job, he knows the town, the people in it. He even knew Mugen from his last job and offered him another, which he accepted at once. The townspeople were relieved. Everyone sleeps a little easier now, just as he hoped.  
  
Mugen and Fuu returned late one afternoon, his arm thrown carelessly around her neck as they bickered back and forth. She was smiling though, and he gave Jin a sheepish grin before pulling her closer.  
  
None of this surprised Jin who saw all of this in his friend’s faces, long before they parted on their first journey.  
  
On more than one occasion he’d come across Fuu sitting beside the pirate, eyes raw and red rimmed, sweaty brow furrowed in determination. Her steady hands stitching his flesh back together and hissing right along with his cries of pain. Only love does that.  
  
Mugen wasn’t as clear. He guarded himself so well that Jin thought perhaps he was only seeing things. More often than not Mugen’s bloodlust and fury overturned what little rational thinking he possessed. Jin would have to remind him to protect her, to keep her safe. That out of the two of them, she relied on _him_ most of all. It had him thinking it was one-sided, that maybe he should encourage Fuu to move on.  
  
It was only after meeting Shino that he could recognize it for what it was.  
  
A rainy night he hoped wouldn’t end, the tips of her fingers reaching out to him, watching her disappear into the mist and then the countless nights afterwards spent wondering if where she lay her head was soft enough, if it was possible to make himself into a man worthy of her. She gave up her umbrella, her name, her time, nearly her life too. He wondered if someday, when he was done fulfilling his promise, he could find her again and give her everything she wanted from life. No more sacrifices. He’d give anything to hear her laugh at him again. The encounter fundamentally shifted his worldview and allowed him to see Mugen’s behavior in a different light.  
  
He knew that look of confused longing etched into his friend’s face when they separated, watching her pink kimono disappear before turning away. He knew that it wouldn’t the only time. There would be more times in the days to come when he’d look back and wonder. He’d feel that same pang of uncertainty Jin felt watching Shino leave.  
  
When Fuu told him she’d accepted Seikichi’s proposal, he was reminded of Shino’s conversation with him prior to helping her escape. She too married into a rich family. He’d heard the rumors about the merchant and knew he’d be poison to her, just as Shino’s husband was for her. He could see it in her too, just like his wife, how frighteningly close she was to accepting that fate without a fight.  
  
When he wrote Mugen asking for assistance, he knew it wasn’t really _him_ he was coming to see again. And Jin never really needed the help. Fuu did though, and so did Mugen. They were both equally matched in stubbornness, certainly. This was the least he could do for two people who meant so much to him, two people who inadvertently lead him to his wife. Watching them carefully on their first night reunited solidified it for him: it wouldn’t be their last, he’d make sure of it.  
  
Maybe Mugen has some awareness of this, even subconsciously. Jin himself said he’s no fool. Someday down the line he’ll probably find out the truth and berate him for being robbed of the chance to do away with the merchant himself.  
  
Or perhaps they’ll both be too busy to remember such a thing.  
  
Another round of giggling erupts from inside with Fuu calling out that she _swears_ she can feel the baby kicking from Shino’s stomach this time. She hopes that it’ll be a girl and insists that when she has one, it’ll be a boy. A stubborn smile rises to his friends face and Jin has the good grace to look away and into the clear night sky.  
  
“It’s not bad.” Mugen says finally, “The cold, I mean. I can barely feel it.”  
  
Jin agrees. Right now, everything is warm.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> A huge shoutout to the FTFESWY discord group for being so encouraging and fun to talk to about all things Samurai Champloo (#LETHEMFUCK #THEYFUCKED).  
> As I mentioned in the first one, I have a modern Fuugen AU that I have sitting half-written in my drafts that I may clean up some time, so this probably isn’t the last that I’ll post of these two.  
> Thanks for reading, let me know what you think!


End file.
